


Date Night

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple pick something to do for date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Do you want to watch this?”  
  
“I’m fine with whatever, Bonni.”  
  
“Oh, how about this?” The princess handed her “When Swamp Monsters Attack.” She shrugged. “Whatever you pick is good.”  
  
“Come on, Marcie… You should pick something. I’m always choosing what we do—”  
  
“Just being with you for date night is good enough. Just pick whatever makes you happy and I’ll be happy if you’re happy.”  
  
The princess turned (even more) pink and put down the movie.  
  
“Hmm? You don’t want to watch it?” asked Marceline as she floated beside her girlfriend.  
  
“I think I found something else better to do.”  
  
“Oh yeah? What’s that—”  
  
The princess pulled her by the collar and kissed her.  
  
“Oh, that’s definitely better,” replied the vampire queen as she picked up the princess and floated towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Sugarless Gum/Bubbline fandom. It’s cheesy enough. 8D


End file.
